Everyday is Christmas
by Gamechu
Summary: Misty misses Ash, and she wonders who's following her. Pokeshipping, songfic, oneshot. Rating: K


2 minutes after I posted Halloween, I had an idea for a Christmas fic-This is my 2nd fic- based around the song Everyday is Christmas by Everlife. It's an awesome, you all should hear it! I thought of Pokeshipping when I heard it, and I finally made a songfic about it. Disclaimer: This author does not own Everlife or Pokemon. This will not also self-destruct in 10 seconds, although that would be very cool.

* * *

_Everyday is Christmas  
Everyday is Christmas_

Misty Waterflower wished it was Christmas every day. It was when her friend, and crush, Ash Ketchum called her, and sent her a gift. She pulled the thought out of her head. He had forgotten to call this Christmas, and her Cerulean-colored eyes almost burst out in tears every time she thought about it.

_The count down is starting  
its getting closer  
Snow is falling  
its getting colder  
Everyday that's passing its making my hope grow stronger_

She hoped he would call, being late. But it was 5 days since Christmas. She pulled her bright orange hair back in her side pony tail, trying to forget the black-haired boy. But she couldn't.

_All of friends said that they saw you at my favorite store  
Just so you know being with you would mean so much more  
every moment together doesn't seem long enough  
I'll remember these other times to celebrate  
so come with me this holiday_

She wished that he was here. Oh, she wished that every day. But she wanted him, now, more than ever. His laugh, his smile. She loved him. She loved him more than anything else.

_Let the bells ring let the choir sing  
I wanna hear the sound  
Somewhere out there there's something we share  
Its where our love is found  
So if you cant be with me now I know that if we sing somehow we'll be together  
Wishing that everyday was like Christmas_

She sighed. He wouldn't come back to Kanto just because she missed him. That was way too much to ask, to imagine. He was in Sinnoh, with a girl named Dawn, and Brock.

_Everyday was Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas_

Misty sighed. She listed 10 reasons in this mind why he should come back. His mom, and herself, missed him terribly. He could train with his Pokemon. She loved him. Complete the Kanto part of his pokedex. She loved him. He would meet old friends. She loved him. She loved him, she loved him, and she loved him.

_Everyone's busy walking around inside crowded malls  
Its only a guess but did you get my list at all  
Put all my favorite things taking it back cause all I want is you  
The greatest Christmas gift is bringing us bringing us together_

What was that? Misty turned around. Whatever was just there was gone. She shivered; she must have been dreaming it. But it seemed so real, if only for a second…..

_Let the bells ring let the choir sing  
I wanna hear the sound  
Somewhere out there there's something we share  
Its where our love is found  
So if you cant be with me now I know that if we sing somehow we'll be together  
Wishing that everyday was like Christmas_

There it was again. It seemed warm, soft. Like Ash. She looked back. She saw a furry little yellow electric rat, with red cheeks. A Pikachu was in front of her, and a mystery person in the back.

_I never ever wanna miss you this much  
Oh yeah  
But I know that our hearts will be together eternally_

She turned around to see a black-spiked haired teenager in front of her, with brown eyes, and Z's under his cheeks. A red hat, with a black front and a blue design. With a black t-shirt, with a yellow V on it, with white sleeves. Blue jeans, white sneakers, and dark blue gloves. It was Ash. She hugged him, and he hugged her.

_Let the bells ring let the choir sing  
I wanna hear the sound  
Somewhere out there there's something we share  
Its where our love is found  
So if you cant be with me now I know that if we sing somehow we'll be together  
Wishing that everyday was like  
Everyday was like  
Everyday was like Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas  
Everyday was Christmas_

How did you like it? I tried to make this one longer than Halloween was. I always liked Pokeshipping, so when I heard this song, I just thought of Misty missing Ash. Please review!


End file.
